Loco Intercambio Estudiantil
by Megami Mars
Summary: Kagome se va a estudiar a Oura School y a Inuyasha le dara un ataque de celos cuando la vea rodeada por un gracioso Club de chicos guapos...
1. Cap: Sorpresas

**Hola a todos **

Perdon si deje de escribir, eh tenido un blokeo mental, pero espero ya pronto estar actualizando mis otros fin, por ahora los dejo con un crosover de Inuyasha y Oura High School Hots Club, espero que se diviertan mucho con este fin y dejenme sus comentarios, espero que sea de su agrado... por cierto que este digamos es mi regalo para ustedes por mi cumpleaños (así me lo estoy celebrando jejeje), nos vemos...

* * *

**Intercambio Estudiantil**

**Cap 1.  
Sorpresas**

Ya había pasado un año tras la derrota de Naraku, todo se podría decir que marchaba con cierta calma, aunque Kagome aun no salía de su inestabilidad emocional sobre los sentimientos de Inuyasha, después de ver morir a Kikyo en sus brazos y verlo llorar con tanto dolor, que más se podía decir, afortunadamente Kouga y sus amigos la acompañaron, pero definitivamente sentía una gran vació entre ella e Inu, no se atrevió a reclamarle ninguna actitud y se limito a seguir la misión recolectando los fragmentos que el muy descarado de Naraku hizo volaran en pedazos a todas direcciones.

- Kagome, apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde de nuevo

- Pero no puedes culparme de que todas las veces sean mi culpa Yuca

- Ya lo se, pero esta vez si y las otras no nos la van a perdonar

- Más presión… no gracias…

En la escuela, como pudo saco la secundaria e ingreso a la preparatoria, se podría decir que gracias a los proyectos estudiantiles, ella pudo mejorar muchísimo su promedio, dado que se había integrado al Club de Cultura Antigua de Japón y curiosamente eso le abrió paso a más oportunidades como la de ser una candidata a participar en el intercambio a Oura School, la novedad de esto para muchos era el poder pavonearse con los niños ricos y lograr tener contactos en un futuro para sus trabajos y para otros sus prestigiosas bibliotecas y su amplia red de información acerca de casi todo en el mundo, aparte de profesores de distintos países.

- Jajaja, se nota que tienes demasiadas ganas de irte de intercambio, pero tu estas más que segura

- No se de donde sacas eso, si sabes que todos los que compiten, pueden dar sorpresas para poder ir

- Ok, pero no te enojes y ya se lo haz dicho ah….. - en ese momento recordó que ella no deseaba hablar de él desde hace poco menos de un año, pero a veces lo mencionaba y este no era ese momento - no, lo olvide, Hoyo también compite para entrar

Kagome no dijo nada, pues sabía a quien se refería, pero que más podía decir, la verdad que su único apoyo había sido el retraso en la escuela y esto la hizo estudiar con más fuerza concentrándose completamente y no pensar en sus sentimientos.

- Hola chicas, tardaron mucho - Kagome da un brinco al sentir la mano de su amiga Eri tocándole el hombro.

- Lo lamento pero Kagome fue la que se levanto tarde - se queja Yuka

- Hay seguramente se la paso soñando cosas hermosas y no deseaba despertar

- Ayumi siempre pensando en cosas románticas - comenta Eri

- Cuantas veces diré que lo siento… ya vamos a clases o nos reprenderán

Extrañamente los maestros no aparecían en sus salones y gracias a que vocearon un llamado, todos acudieron a la sala de eventos. El profesorado se encontraba allí junto con el director y representares estudiantiles de Oura School.

- Muy buenos días a todos los alumnos, pongan mucha atención, con motivo de los festivales escolares tuvimos que adelantar la selección de estudiantes de intercambio y de antemano les doy mis felicitaciones a los alumnos que en un momento más daremos sus nombres, pero también les pido que mantengan en alto el nombre de nuestra institución así como a los demás de sus compañeros que le den buen recibimiento a los estudiantes de Oura, denles una calurosa bienvenida, a continuación les daremos a conocer a los estudiantes que se ganaron el derecho a ir de intercambio, por favor señorita Zasaky.

Ahora la sub directora es quien toma el micrófono, en total son 20 alumnos los que se van de intercambio, cuando mencionan a Hoyo, las amigas de Kagome como siempre gritan de emoción y cuidando de no molestarla, le dan de indirectas que sería buena oportunidad para salir con el chico si es que también ella llega a ingresar. Kagome por su lado estaba un tanto molesta y un tanto confusa, pues su deseo de obtener más beneficios para su educación la tentaban, además de que eso la ayudaría a distraerse aun más de sus problemas sentimentales, pero por el otro lado estaba él… no deseaba dejar de verlo, ni a sus amigos pero… era incomprensible, en eso estaba cuando sentía como la sacudían sus amigas, ellas gritaban de nuevo de emoción y ella ni por enterada.

- Que sientes, dinos - dice alterada Ayumi a una Kagome sin reacción.

- ¿Qué?

- Mujer estas en Shok o que

- ¿Pero de qué hablas Yuka?

- Estas en la Luna Kagome - le contesta Eri molesta mientras se cruza los brazos - de nuevo estas soñando y no te diste cuenta que tu fuiste seleccionada

- Pero… sin reacción, se queda en blanco 5 segundos… y al fin capta - ¿QUÉ? Wuau!!! Jejeje lo siento, creo que si estaba distraída

- Cállate Kagome, van a poner a hablar a ese cuero de chico

- He?...

- Mujer, si estuvieras un poco atenta te enterarías, le han dado la palabra al representante de Oura - comenta rápidamente Yuca y luego le hace con el dedo la señal de silencio.

- ………, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el señor Kyouya Ohtori - concluye la sub directora.

- Estudiantes de la Preparatoria Tower Tokio, como representante de Oura School les felicito por haberse ganado el honor de acompañarnos, deseamos que su estancia sea lo más agradable posible así como productiva en todos los sentidos, les puedo garantizar que mientras se encuentren con nosotros, estarán bien atendidos ya que nuestra institución esta preparada para casos de emergencia, también se les proporcionara todo material de estudios, deporte y todo lo necesario para que suban su nivel de estudios, les estaré esperando al finalizar las clases para darles indicaciones y para los demás estudiantes, les agradeceré de antemano que traten bien a mis compañeros y de la misma manera que apoyaremos a sus compañeros, apoyen en todo lo posible a los míos, sin más que agregar les deseo que tengan muy buen día en clases, gracias.

Mientras todos regresan a clases después de algunos informes más, las chicas como siempre no pueden esperara para ir platicando acerca de su nueva aventura, sin darse cuenta unos metros al frente se encuentran los alumnos de Oura School

- Kagome que envidia, ese chico esta guapísimo, alto, delgado y con esa carita, parece modelo y encima es el representante de esa preparatoria, que envidia

- No se de que hablas Yuka, ese chico seguro es un hígado de presumido, acaso no entendiste las indirectas

- Puede que tengas razón amiga pero piensa que viene de otro mundo… bueno de otro estatus, pero si fueran tan presumidos dudo que se prestaran a hacer intercambios

- Eri tiene razón Kagome, no deberías ponerte así

- Me molesta que ustedes se dejen impresionar, que no ven que son niños ricos, caprichudos, mimados, egocéntricos, malvados y sabrá dios que más… seguro son de lo más inaguantable

- El que Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru y Kaoru no estén aquí para defenderse, no te da derecho a hablar así de ellos - dice el chico que pasa junto a ella en ese instante, que no es nada más ni nada menos que Kyouya el representante, el cual por un lado al escuchar esas palabras recuerda a sus compañeros cosa que le causa gracia y por lo cual termina mencionándolos.

- Lo siento Sempai Ohtori mi amiga no quiso decir eso, esta muy nerviosa porque fue seleccionada - intenta rectificar Ayumi, mientras Yuka le tapa la boca a Kagome.

- Espero no lo hayamos molestado - dice coqueta Eri - mi amiga a estado esperando mucho la oportunidad para asistir a su instituto - en eso Kagome se logra quitar la mano de Yuka.

- No se trata de que este nerviosa, se trata de la forma en que menos precio con indirectas a mis compañeros - sus amigas se quedan en blanco al ver que Kagome suelta todo lo que piensa.

- Regularmente ella no es así…- trata de defenderla Yuka, pero Kyouya la interrumpe.

- Muy interesante, su punto de vista… parece que va a ser muy interesante su visita señorita Kagome, hasta luego señoritas - y se despide haciendo una reverencia típica de Host Club.

Todas se quedan intrigadas por esa actitud tan tranquila, al principio y a lo largo del día, estuvieron esperando las represarías y nada, el chico nunca se quejo de Kagome a lo que ella estaba agradecida, pues ya después del incidente pensó mejor las cosas. Los siguientes días pasaron rápido y sólo faltaba un día más para cambiar su lugar de estudios, por lo que días antes se había retirado a ver a sus amigos al Japón antiguo.

- Me alegra tanto Kagome que hayas logrado tu objetivo

- Si señorita, la felicito, le ha puesto tanto empeño a sus estudios que se lo merece

- Kagome, dime que no me vas a abandonar - dice un zorrito con ojos vidriosos.

- Ya sabes que no Shipoo, tratare de darme algunas escapadas para venir, aunque será un poco difícil  
- Seguro que Shipoo no es el único que piensa de esa forma señorita

- No seas indiscreto Miroku - le pega con el bumeran en la cabeza y baja la voz - Kagome e Inuyasha han estado más distanciados que de costumbre y seguro a ella le duele

- No te preocupes Sango, Miroku dudo que haya alguien más que piense como Shipoo

- Pues te equivocas Kagome, yo des…. espero que no olvides que aun no terminamos con los fragmentos de la perla - Inuyasha intentaba desesperadamente buscar un motivo para que ella no se alejara tanto tiempo de Sengoku y casi se le sale decir lo que sus sentimientos le hacen sentir.

- Ya lo se, lo haz dicho millones de veces, no necesitas recordármelo, ya me estas cansando con esa frase - sube la voz Kagome

- Si ya te estoy cansando entonces para que regresas - sube la voz Inuyasha

- Hay no, ya van a empezar - Sango, Miroku y Shipoo dicen desde lejos…

- Eso piensas - grita Kagome

- Si eso pienso - grita Inuyasha

- Entonces me largo - Kagome lo dice en un tono dolida, más bajo pero notoriamente molesto.

- Podría pedirte que te vayas pero tienes una obligación y es… - Intenta rectificar pero ella lo interrumpe.

- Ya me tienes harta con eso, nos vemos muchachos, los veré en una semana

Antes de que otra cosa ocurriera, Kagome toma a Kirara y se monta en ella, la gatita la lleva hasta el pozo, afortunadamente antes de empezar a despedirse le había pedido a Sango le prestara a su gatita previendo las majaderías de Inuyasha. Por otro lado él estaba que no lo calentaba el sol, entre enojado y triste, sin poder admitir que se sentía incomodo, pero como hacerlo si después que muriera Kikyo se distancio de Kagome y además de lastimarla empezó a rechazarle, como si eso fuera una barrera de protección, ella estaba en todo su derecho a decidir cuando venia, el tiempo que se quedaba, pero eso ya le estaba fastidiando al Hanyou.

Kagome por su lado en su momento de molestia preparo sus cosas para la nueva prepara rápidamente y una vez que descargo, empezó a sentirse triste y se quedo llorando largo rato antes de quedarse dormida. Al día siguiente la mañana estaba perfecta y gracias a la curiosidad por la nueva escuela, se apresuro, tomo su desayuno y salio disparada a Oura School. Ya dentro se dio cuenta que los alumnos estudiaban de diferente manera, se podría decir que el primer día lo tenia libre, en lo que reconocía la escuela, pero al llegar demasiado temprano, no se encontraba su guía, así que echaría un ojo sola. Su bienvenida sería después de medio día, en la hora de descanso por lo que la mayoría de alumnos aprovecharon para realizar sus "actividades" más temprano.

- Vaya, esta escuela es inmensa, fácilmente es 5 veces más grande que la mía sin contar que también tienen primaria y secundaria - entonces recordo algo que había estado esperando desde que le anunciaran como posible candidata al intercambio - tengo que conocer la biblioteca…

Desafortunadamente para ella, las 4 bibliotecas estaban cerradas, pues los encargados estaban acomodando los libros, por lo que siguió su recorrido, paso por varios salones y en su mayoría estaban haciendo alguna actividad, hasta que paso junto a una sala donde escucho unas discusiones, risas y unos golpes, cosa que le extraño por el lugar donde se encuentra y decide echar un vistazo. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un grupo de 7 muchachos muy bien parecidos con ropajes muy elegantes, el salón tenía el letrero en la entrada de "3° Sala de Música" pero adentro tal parecía que era un salón de te, se sobresalto cuando todos los chicos le hicieron una reverencia y un chico Rubio la tomo de la mano metiéndola a la sala.

- ¡Bienvenida a nuestro Hots Club! - dijeron todos mientras Kagome reconocía a uno de los integrantes.

- Pero… tu… dirigiendo su mirada hacia uno de ellos

- Ya conocías a esta chica Kyouya - pregunta Tamaki sin soltarle la mano a Kagome.

- Es la chica que les comente

- Noooo!!! - grita Tamaki - no pensé que fuera tan linda, como alguien tan bella puede hablar así de nosotros - se pone en pose de sufrimiento.

- No entiendo, qué…

- No te preocupes, al principio yo pensaba que todos eran unos superficiales - dice Haruhi, un chico de facciones muy finitas, muy guapo pero aunque es exactamente de la estatura de Kagome, es el más bajito del grupo.

- De nuevo con eso Haruhi… - Tamaki vuelve a poner su pose de sufrimiento y comienza a llorar un mar de lagrimas.

- De verdad eres bastante raro… creo que los ricos tienden a exagerar mucho

En ese momento Tamaki al estar en su pose de sufrido, pone una mano en su cara y va a dar un paso cuando se resbala y queda inconciente, los demás chicos se mueren de la risa mientras Kagome intenta ayudar al chico y se lleva la sorpresa de que el chico rubio abre sus ojos y la mira alegremente con los ojos llorosos diciendo - ¡Se preocupa más por mi que ustedes! - y la abraza, Kagome no entiende que esta sucediendo.

Continuara…


	2. Cap: Bestia Pasional

**Capitulo 2:  
"Bestia Pasional"**

- Que niña tan linda - un abrazo más por parte de Honey… y Kagome con cara de no entender - me recuerda tanto a Haruhi cuando llego

- Si se ve tan tierna - dicen los gemelos viéndola de cerca espantando a la chica - pero merece un castigo por dirigirse a nosotros así

- Definitivamente apoyo esa idea - mira con ojos siniestros Kyouya a Kagome, ella sólo siente un escalofrió en su espalda.

- Paso tiempo para que Haruhi cambiara de opinión, podemos dejarla en sus manos - comenta Tamaki mientras comienza a imaginas las ventajas entre las que una niña tan femenina este en contacto con Haruhi, luego las imagina tomando el té, mientras sonríen sonrojadas recordando algún halagó por él y entonces aparece tomando las manos de ambas chicas y….

- El señor de nuevo esta alucinando - dicen Hikaru y Kaoru a una Kagome espantada por la cara del chico, después de haberle dado unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Tamaki - nuestro señor siempre se comporta así

- Tamki Sempai, por qué debo ser yo quien castigue a la Señorita Kagome

- No se trata de un castigo Haruhi, como el padre deseo que se aproveche la oportunidad de que conozcas más la feminidad…

Muchas reacciones, Takashi la tapa los oídos a Kagome, Kyouya le da un coscorrón a Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru le jalan la cabeza y por lo bajo le dicen "acaso quieres que Haruhi deje de estar en el Club?" y Honey no dejaba de reírse al ver la cara de enojo de Kagome, la de Haruhi diciendo algo por lo bajo mientras parecía que se le salía una venita de la frente y Tamaki con cara de que se le había ido el aire y tremendo río de lagrimas.

Mientras tanto todo eso sucedía dentro de Ouran School, Inuyasha estaba bastante molesto por la forma en la que se fue Kagome, el mayor problema es que con su sentido auditivo tan desarrollado, escucho un poco cuando la chica le comentaba a Sango en el oído que al lugar que iba tanto las muchachas como los muchachos son más refinados, sobre todo en su aspecto por lo que hay más gente elegante… algo más dijo pero esto fue tan bajo que no alcanzo a captarlo, pero su molestia llego al verla sonrojarse junto con Sango y comenzar a reír como si fueran cómplices de algo, moría por preguntarle a Sango.

- Demonios, maldita Kagome, que se cree - se levanta de golpe espantando a sus compañeros.

- Qué te pasa monstruo, estas enojado por hacer que Kagome se fuera - un golpe rápido le cae al pequeño Shipoo tras decir esto.

- No te enojes con él Inuyasha, tiene razón, no te deberías desquitar con él si tanto extrañas a Kagome - Sango trata de defender al pequeño mientras le lanza una mirada de advertencia.

- Quien la extraña… tiene responsabilidades aquí con mi… con nosotros…

- Que conveniente Inuyasha, juraría que casi dices que tiene responsabilidades contigo, acaso tu y la señorita Kagome ya han……. - golpaso por parte de Inuyasha y un bumeran de cierta chica.

- Sango qué se refiere Miroku - pregunta Shipoo con aire de ingenuidad.

- No le hagas caso a ese monje depravado…

- Pero mi querida Sango, yo tan sólo decía que Inuyasha se esta torturando porque extraña a la Señorita Kagome sobre todo por lo de los chicos.

- Qué demonios qué chicos… digo… yo no estoy atormentado por esa mocosa majadera - dice levantándose con rumbo al pozo.

- Miroku, ese rumbo es del pozo… acaso dijiste eso apropósito… no te das cuenta que puedes vas a meter en problemas a Kagome en su época si Inuyasha le va a motar una escena de celos

- Mi querida Sango, sólo le ayudo un poco a Inuyasha a que defina sus sentimientos, además dudo que haya muchos chicos de los cuales la señorita Kagome se fije, aunque puede suceder

Inuyasha no quería aceptarlo, esos comentarios fueron el colmo para él, estaba celoso y eso era algo que lo hacía sentirse herido, aun más que en cualquier pelea que sostuviera, su ego dañado y aun más furioso por pensar que Kagome le estaba escondiendo toda esa información porque seguramente estaba interesada en alguien de esa dichosa escuela. Mientras tenía ese pensamiento ya había atravesado el pozo camino a casa de la chica, entro por su ventana para poder reclamarle pero no había nadie, entonces se puso aun más iracundo, pues seguramente en ese momento ella estaría en la dichosa escuela esa.

Bajo las escaleras buscando a alguno de los familiares de esa tonta humana, entre más pasos daba más se enojaba, el primero que se encontró fue al abuelo.

- Inuyasha que te trae por aquí - el abuelo de Kagome se encontraba leyendo el periódico cerca de las escaleras por lo que se percata del chico.

- Vine a buscar a su nieta, donde esta Kagome - contesta exigente Inuyasha.

- Cumpliendo sus obligaciones, últimamente ha desatendido mucho sus estudios, en mis tiempos nosotros no descuidábamos tanto nuestros estudios aunque tuviésemos otras obligaciones que cumplir - Inuyasha siente que eso fue una gran indirecta hacia él y se empieza a incomodar.

- Señor pero ella debe encontrar los fragmentos de la perla o si no… - trata de justificarse.

- No Inuyasha, la historia ya esta escrita y si en este presente no paso nada, eso quiere decir que en el pasado se resolvieron las cosas, así que mi nieta debe atender sus estudios o su futuro no se vera mejor que el que tenemos ahora - dice solemnemente el anciano.

- Le entiendo señor, será mejor que me retire - por fin se rinde y tratando de ser lo menos majadero posible se retira.

Estaba por entrar a la cocina cuando a sus espaldas escucha un "orejas de perro" a lo que él voltea rápidamente a preguntar por su hermana, el niño un poco desorientado le intenta dar alguna información.

- Veamos, al parecer mi hermana esta en una escuela de gente rica - se dice para si mismo pero en voz alta.

- Si, eso no importa, pero donde esta - dándole poca importancia al estatus del colegio.

- No recuerdo el nombre pero me parece que todos son muy elegantes y bien parecidos

- Eso no importa ya te dije Sota, donde queda esa escuela - dice ya exasperado, estando rojo y saliéndole humo de los celos.

En ese momento sale de la cocina la madre de Kagome, viendo que su hijo esta bastante confundido, posiblemente porque el niño intentaba darle señas para ver si Inuyasha captaba y reconocía tan famoso lugar, más el cual no tenía idea a lo que se refería y estaba a un paso de perder más la paciencia.

- Buenos días Inuyasha

- Sra. Higurashi, buenos días, disculpe, donde se encuentra su hija

- Souta, será mejor que te apresures o llegaras tarde, - espera que el niño se retire - Inuyasha veras ella por el momento no esta estudiando donde siempre - le aclara la señora.

- Si eso me lo dejo claro ella el día que regreso a su época, igual que su abuelo y su hermano, pero necesito saber donde esta - dice algo desesperado.

- Y con que finalidad hijo - lo mira un tanto desconfiada.

- Silencio… - Pues vera… nos encontramos con algunos problemas y ella es la única que nos puede orientar - no cabía duda que Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a conseguir que la señora cooperara aunque tuviese que mentir, más lo que no se imaginaba, era que la señora no le creyó y pensó que la extrañaba - por ello debe regresar por lo menos hoy

- No estoy segura de que deba de perderse los primeros días, se que lo de "ustedes" es importante pero para quedar en ese intercambio le costo mucho trabajo

- De verdad señora, no imagine fuese tan importante - baja la cabeza.

- Mira hijo, yo no voy a decidir por ella, te diré donde es la preparatoria pero no vayas a importunarla demasiado - dice la señora sintiendo un poco de lastima por la carita de cachorro suplicante que le pone Inuyasha.

Y así por fin le indica como llegar a Ouran School y antes que él chico pudiera irse, le da una caja de comida para su hija y él, pidiéndole que se lo entregue y coman juntos. Esa familia era realmente extraña, pensaba inuyasha, le costo un poco guiarse por la forma que le explico la señora Higurashi, pero si llego a identificar algunos lugares además de que en ellos aparecía el aroma de Kagome y eso le ayudaba a seguir un rastro seguro.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, se coloco la gorra para que no se notaran sus orejas, pero no se dio cuenta que una persona encapuchada lo había visto de lejos, así que continuo su camino hasta encontrarse con algunas niñas vestidas de amarillo pastel, las cuales al verlo su primera reacción fue de asombro, luego lo examinaron bien y una de ellas se acerco.

- Eres perfecto, aunque no eres de esta institución, seguro eres de los del intercambio, pero aun así eres perfecto - le dice la chica mientras lo toma del brazo - me tienes que acompañar

- Pero qué demonios… - que te pasa niña ella nota la fuerza del chico porque no logra moverlo ni 5 milímetros, mientras Inuyasha intenta contener su molestia - hablaste de los estudiantes de intercambio, donde están

- Los estas buscando he… te llevare con ellos con tal que me acompañes - dice coquetamente la chica y voltea a mirar a sus demás compañeras - seguro que lo aceptan, que dicen chicas

Grito histérico "MOEEEE" mientras están todas rojas y al punto de desmayarse de la emoción, esta reacción deja frió a Inuyasha quien no entiende ni "Jota" de lo que les sucede a esas niñas locas.

- Con un demonio que rayos les pasa a ustedes - las chicas al escuchar esto inesperadamente en vez de salir corriendo de Inuyasha, algunas si se desmayan, otras lo ven con ojos de ilusión y él empieza a sentirse intimidado.

- Eres tan… y tan… eres único, diferente pero único, serás extraordinario, tengo que buscarte una categoría

- Fesh!!! No se de que diablos hablas mujer, mejor llévame con los estudiantes de intercambio

Dicho esto, la chica lo jalonea tan rápido como puede y se dirigen al tercer salón de música, mientas en dicho salón se encuentra una enojada Kagome apunto de reventar en ira, según sus escalas de irritabilidad, Inuyasha era el número uno, seguido de Kikyo, Naraku, etc… pero acababa de dar en el clavo que ese famoso club se llevaba el primer lugar, junto con todos su integrantes, en especial ese tal Tamaki.

- Malditos ricos bastardos - dice por lo bajo, más Haruhi la alcanza a escuchar lo que produce una risa loca de su parte al recordar que también así los llamaba - no tienen nada mejor que hacer que tantas banalidades

- No!! esto ya es contagioso, primero Haruhi y ahora - tu empieza su teatro Tamaki e Hiruhi no puede de la risa - me siento tan humillado

- Tama-chan ella se ve tierna, necesita conocernos más, verdad Mori - dice el pequeño Honey a su amigo.

- Hmmm - murmura Takashi mientras asiente la cabeza, mientras Haruhi se controla y se acerca a Kagome

- No te preocupes, son bastante raros pero te acostumbras y hasta te caerán bien - comenta Haruhi mientras sujeta la mano de Kagome y le sonríe cerrando sus ojos a lo que a ella le parece tierno.

- No te parece que te pasas Haruhi - le señala Hikaru

- No es para tanto, somos mejores que "el señor" - comenta fastidiosamente Kaoru.

- Ya veras que te acostumbraras le dan una palmada a Kagome los dos chicos y se va a estrellar contra Haruhi, quedando en sus brazos.

- Maldición, por eso querías venir a esta escuela Kagome

- De que hablas… - reflexiona un momento y piensa quien es la única persona capaz de hablarle así - por qué me sigues Inuyasha - la reacción de todos los chicos es estar a la expectativa, como si vieran una novela dramática y Tamaki siendo detenido por Mori y Kyouya para que no empeore las cosas.

- Él no la viene siguiendo señorita, lo he traído a unirse al Host Club, ho ho ho ho!!! - todos con cara de no creerle - Yo como la administradora del Host Club Renge Houshakuji digo que es tiempo de mejorar nuestra imagen y que mejor con este ejemplar, su tan intimidante mirada y brusquedad me dejan claro que debe quedar en la categoría de… - tambores - _"Bestia Pasional"_

**Continuara…  
**

* * *

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo, no imagine que fuera a gustarles tanto, espero que no dejen de darme ánimos y prometo continuar mis otros fic, por lo mientras les pido que me dejen su mail en sus opiniones para que cuando actualice les mande un correo, nos vemos y mil gracias… y también muchas gracias a mi adorada hija postisa la pequeña "Selene" y por la gran aportación para este fic, te quero pequeña... ah si, las aclaraciones…

**Haruhi Fujioka **(protegido de Tamaki el cual asegura ser como su padre)  
**Tamaki Suoh** (Jefe del club y se auto nombra como padre)  
**Kyouya Ohtori** (Sub Jefe y Tamaki a veces le dice mamá)  
**Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin** (Los gemelos diabolicos que encantan del Fan Service)  
**Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka** (El mayor de todos en edad y maestro de artes marciales, pequeño, lindo y tierno)  
**Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka** (Primo de Honey que siempre le esta cuidando)  
**Renge Houshakuji **(Originalmente se enamora de Kyouga y luego se autonombra la Administradora del club)

**MOE**: Expresión utilizada por las niñas cuando se emocionan  
**Fan Service**: Cuando fingen coqueteos o un amor entre dos del mismo sexo para atraer al otro sexo

Dudas, aclaraciones, reclamos... con mi secretaria por favor... jajaja... no cierto, dejen sus comentarios!!!


End file.
